Cool for the Summer
by Abbeldy
Summary: What happens when Piper Chapman, college senior, who has newly discovered her interest in girls, meets Alex Vause? One-shot


**A/N: This story is for PhantomJazz, who I owe many apologies to. I haven't updated my other story Thicker than Water in god knows how long, but I promise to literally force myself to get over my writer's block and try to finish. Thank you for being there and encouraging me, I hope you accept this as an apology!**

Piper walked into the supermarket, went straight to the drinks aisle and looked at all the drinks on display. To anyone else, it looked like the athletic blonde was seriously pondering her choice of drinks, in actuality, Piper was glancing at the cash register in plain sight of the drinks aisle. She had been doing this for the last four days, since she had gotten back from college for the summer. She had debated getting a summer internship, but since this was her last summer before she graduated, she decided to stay at home. Her family had chosen to vacate to Cape Cod for the summer, she had decided to stay back and enjoy the alone time and space.

The girl at the cash register. She was fascinated with her, her dark locks, the glasses, the blue tips of her hair, red lips and green eyes. Not to mention her voice, which was so hot, it would melt butter over ice. She had gotten one bottle of Gatorade for the last four days after her run. In college, she had recently discovered she liked girls after making out with Beth Carney and then getting off to Beth's lips down under. She wasn't quite sure if she could return the favour just yet, but watching a naked Beth go down was one of the hottest things she had witnessed. Now, it was as if a whole new side to her had been awoken and she was finding hot girls everywhere, but none that would make her knees melt with the words "That will be $4.79" when she handed over her Gatorade and a power bar. She always handed over a $5 note in hopes that their hands would touch when she was handed back the change. So far, no touching had happened and Piper was getting quite frustrated.

She needed to up her game and let "Alex" know that she was interested. She knew Alex was gay, her gaydar pinged like there was no tomorrow, but the brunette seemed to show no interest in her at all! She didn't quite know how to flirt with girls, never have been the aggressor in her life. She picked up her bottle and grabbed her energy bar, all the while staring at Alex.

After Alex helped her current customer, she looked up to see the blonde walk towards her with determination written all over her pretty face. She didn't know what that girl's game was, because she bought the same thing every day, knowing that she can get a bulk pack for much cheaper. She walked up to the cash register and Alex smiled, greeting her. The blonde put her drink and bar on the counter and looked like she was about to say something. "Um.. I like your shirt" was what came out of the blonde's mouth. Alex froze, not really knowing what prompted it or what to make of it. She was wearing an old INXS tshirt that belonged to her mother because she couldn't find any clean clothes that morning. "Thanks." Alex said, smiling. She then handed over the bill and took the $5. "Um, you know that you can buy the 12-pack and get it for cheaper right?" She asked the blonde, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Oh really? Then maybe tomorrow." Piper said, looking down, waiting for her change. "Okay. Here's your change, 21 cents." Alex said handing it over. Pipet held her hand out and Alex put it in her hand, their hands touching. Piper yanked her hand back, causing the coins to fall on the counter. "Shit. Shit. I'm sorry!" Piper said, picking up the three coins. She was blushing furiously with embarrassment. "Hey kid, you okay?" Alex asked. "What's your name?" "Piper." The blonde replied, looking so incredibly shy.

It then dawned on Alex, why the whole thing was happening. She felt like an idiot not to read the signs. She then grinned at Piper. "So Piper, do you buy only one drink everyday so that we can meet?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow. Piper looked like a deer caught in headlights and muttered "I have to o" and bolted out the door, not before Alex said "See you tomorrow!" and she heard the brunette's booming laugh. Piper was mortified. She speed-walked all the way home and slammed the door shut, leaning on it and breathing hard. She took a swig of Gatorade and then sank to the floor. Exactly what she had been hoping for the last four days had finally happened and what did she do? Yes, she behaved like an idiot and ran out the door. In the words of Chandler Bing, could she _be_ more moronic? She sighed and went upstairs to her room to take a shower. She was meeting her friend Polly for lunch in an hour and a half and wanted to wash her hair.

The next day found Piper pacing outside the grocery store debating if she wanted to go in or not. She walked up and down the street, quite unable to make up her mind. "Stop being such a coward Piper!" she muttered to herself and pushed the door open. She didn't glance at the cash registers to her right, but instead marched up to the drinks aisle, hefted a 12 pack of Gatorade and marched up to Alex and placed it on the counter with a thunk. "What no energy bars?" Alex asked the blonde, smirking at the fact that the blonde was clearly uncomfortable. "No. Just the drinks please." Piper replied, not meeting Alex's eyes. Alex grinned "Aw come on, don't be like that. Go get a single bottle and I'll put these away." She said, motioning to the 12 pack. "No thank you." Piper said, fighting to stay calm. "Look, Piper. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Chill out, it's just a crush. No big deal. Go get your bottle and I'll see you tomorrow. I like seeing you in your tiny running shorts." Alex said, her voice gentle, yet filled with amusement. Piper then looked up, letting the words sink in. Did that mean Alex didn't like her back? But she found her hot? She was being very confusing. Piper backed up, and returned two minutes later with her single drink. She also put her energy bar on the counter, next to the drink. She handed Alex the $5 bill without saying anything. Alex took pity on the blonde and said "I have a girlfriend. We've been dating almost a month, but if I didn't, I'd be into you Piper. Don't take this to hard okay?" she said with a small smile. Piper inhaled sharply and nodded. Her eyes glistened and she grabbed the change from Alex and walked quickly out the door, ignoring Alex who shouted her name. She walked home, all the while swallowing hard, thinking of puppies, the movie she recently watched, Crow Tyrannosaurus by Ted Hughes, anything to stop her from crying. She had calmed down as she reached home and went straight upstairs to shower. It was her happy place.

Once clean, she felt much better and reached for her Gatorade, only then realizing that she had left it at the store. "Damn it!" she muttered. Why was this such a big deal? Like Alex had said, it was a crush, nothing more, so why did she feel like throwing a tantrum because things didn't work out? She called Polly, asking to meet. Polly had lunch plans, but promised to meet her for tea at a tea shop near her house. Piper then changed into comfortable clothes, put some ice cream in a bowl, poured some whiskey over it and put on the TV. Who cared if it was 11am and she was having spiked dessert, she already felt like shit anyway.

At 4, Piper walked into Infinitea, finding her best friend immediately. She sat down in front of her, ordering a peach iced tea. "You look like shit. What happened?" Polly asked, without any preamble. "Ugh. It's been such a crap day." Piper said, taking a sip of her tea. "So do you remember Beth? Who I told you about?" Piper asked, setting the stage. "Your Sapphic obsession from college? How could I forget?" Polly said, leaning back in her hair. This was bound to be good. "Well, since then, it's like I've been noticing more girls. Which is not a bad thing, but there is this one girl." Piper said, pausing for Polly's reaction. "And?" Polly asked, motioning for her to go on. "She doesn't like me back. Well she kinda does, I think, but there is a girlfriend." Piper said, really fast. "Hold on, you like a girl who has a girlfriend, but she kinda likes you too? This doesn't make sense Pipes. Temme the actual story and not some abstract 'girl'". Polly said, leaning forward now. "Fine. Her name is Alex, she works at M.K. Retail. I've been going there every morning for the last week and getting a Gatorade. She is a cashier." Piper said, pausing to take a sip of her drink. "So yesterday, she called me on it and I ran away but went back this morning. She then said that she liked me in shorts and that if she didn't have a girlfriend, she would be into it. So now it's like there's no point and I don't know why this is bugging me, it's not like I even know her, but Polly, it's like I have this pit in my stomach and I just feel like throwing a tantrum and I don't know how to make it go away." Piper said , in one breath. She took a deep pull of her iced tea and sat back, sulking.

"Okay, first off, I need to see this Alex person. Second, will you sit up straight, you look like a two year old who was told she couldn't have a piece of candy!" Polly said, snapping her fingers at Piper.

"I feel like a two year old who can't have a piece of candy." Piper said, still sulking, but sitting up straight.

"Well, clearly Alex likes you, and she likes you enough to call you on your crush. If she didn't she could have just let it slide and leave it be. But, the girlfriend is an actual issue. How long have they been together? Do you know?" Polly asked, looking thoughtful.

"Almost a month. That's what Alex said." Piper said, feeling a little better, now that she has a co-conspirator. Just talking about it made her feel like it was handleable.

"That's it? Why the hell are you so stressed out? Oh and by the way, miss I've always gotten what I want, that feeling in the pit of your stomach is called rejection." Polly said, laughing at the blonde.

"What about the tantrum?" Asked Piper.

"Oh that is golden Piper. There is no term for that!" Polly said, laughing. She laughed even more when Piper rolled up a ball of tissue and lobbed it at her.

"Do you think Alex will still be at the store right now?" Polly asked. "I don't know. Maybe." Piper said, shrugging, She didn't know Alex's shifts, only that she was there every morning at 9am.

"We are going to go check." Polly said, standing up to get the attention of the waiter to pay their bill. "Wait, right now?" Piper asked, hurriedly drinking her tea, hoping she didn't get brainfreeze. Not that it would matter in front of Alex anyway.

Once they paid their bill, they hopped into Piper's car and drove to the store. Parking it, they made their way inside, Piper looking for the cashier aisle 6, where Alex worked. She saw some goofy looking boy and turned to Polly. "Nope. Not here." She said, looking a little disappointed.

Before Polly could answer, Piper felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the green eyes of Alex. "Oh hi! Um... we came here to get some… cake mix. Yeah. We're baking a cake. This is my friend Polly. Polly, this is Alex." Piper said, quite proud of herself for not falling apart. Alex looked at Piper, smirking and extended a hand to Polly. "Nice to meet you Holly." She said, looking at Piper the whole time, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "It's Polly. With a P." Polly said, tightly. "Ooohhh like the parrot. Got it! Do you want a cracker? They're in aisle 7. The drinks, as Piper is well aware, are in aisle 4." Alex said, grinning.

"Um… we better go get the cake mix." Piper said, pulling Polly with her before she exploded. Alex waved to them before going to the exit to join a pretty brunette. She kissed the shorter girl and they walked out hand in hand.

Piper having observed the whole thing muttered "So that's the girlfriend." Looking around for Polly, she found her in the snacks aisle. "Well?" Piper asked, tugging on Polly's t-shirt to get her attention. "She's quite the asshole!" Polly said. "But I can see why you like her. She is fucking hot and what is with her voice?" "I know right?" Piper all but squealed. "Did you see her girlfriend?" Piper asked. "No. I came over here. She was there?" "Yeah. At the exit waiting. They kissed and walked out hand-in-hand. It was disgusting." Piper said, making a face. "Well, you know what you have to do." Polly said. "What?" Piper asked, looking at her in confusion. "Break them up you dummy." Polly said, feeling a little exasperated with her friend. "Polly, no! I can't do that!" Piper gasped. "Yes you can. They've been dating less than a month, I don't think wedding bells, white picket fences and babies are in the near future for them Piper! Come on! Go get what you want. I've never seen you this torn up about anyone, not even Matt who you dated for four fucking years!" Polly exclaimed.

Piper sighed. "You know what, you're right. Let's do this. I need to get her." Piper said, feeling determined. "But how?" She asked her best friend who rolled her eyes. "Must I do all the work? Polly asked. "Okay, so she doesn't work here 24/7. From what we know, her shift is probably from 9am to 5pm, so you now need to figure out what she does after work." Polly said, with a satisfied smile. "But how do I do that?" Piper asked, wide eyed. "God Piper!" Polly said, smacking her lightly on the arm. "Ask her you dumbass!" Polly said, now marching out of the snacks aisle, walking towards the exit. Piper was behaving like an idiot today. "Yeah. Sorry!" Piper said, running after her best friend.

The next day, Piper went for her run, wearing the shortest pair of running shorts she owned. They barely covered her ass and left little to the imagination. She walked into the grocery store and went to the drinks aisle and picked up her usual. Making it back to the register, she plonked the things on the counter and gave Alex a winning smile. Alex was a little taken aback by this new confident, sexy as hell Piper, but took it in stride. "Hey Piper. You look really good this morning." Alex said, giving the blonde a small smile, as she rang up her purchase. "Thanks. I just had the best run ever. I was thinking about going to see the Rocky Horror show this evening, but may also decide to just slum it at Darcy's." She said, twirling her ponytail. "What do you like to do in the evenings?" Piper asked nonchalantly. Alex's grin grew wider. "Well, I like what you just said, but mostly, I'm playing pool at Joe's. Do you know the bar?" Alex asked, mentioning a popular dive bar. "I know it. I go there sometimes." Piper said, lying through her teeth. Her preppy ass had never graced the road the bar was on, let alone the bar.

"Oh really? Well alright then. Maye I'll see you there sometime." Alex said, handing Piper her goods and her change back. Piper looked at the bag which was a little heavier and found two bottles of Gatorade and two bars. "You forgot those yesterday." Alex said, answering the unasked question.

"Oh yeah." Piper said, not making a big deal. "Thanks for being cool with this you know, most people would freak out." Piper said, looking directly into Alex's eyes. Alex adjusted her glasses. "Why wouldn't I be cool with a ridiculously hot girl having a crush on me?" Alex asked, smiling slightly. Piper grinned at the brunette, took her bag and waved bye as she walked out the door. Alex shook her head. Damn, the girl was bringing game.

Alex made her way to Joe's with her girlfriend Sylvia, knowing to expect Piper there tonight. She knew Piper had never been there, but somehow knew that she would show up there. It was burlesque night and her friend Rachel was performing. They got to the bar and they made their way to their usual table. Rachel was there getting ready, by which she meant was doing multiple jello shots. "Hey Rach!" Alex said, leaning forward to kiss the girl's cheek. "Oh thank God you're here! I need help with make up Al. Please please please!" Rachel begged, getting off the table and making her way towards the taller brunette. Alex smiled and then kissed her girlfriend's cheek with a whispered be right back. Rachel took Alex's hand, dragging her, making her way towards the bathroom. When they went in, Piper was there talking to an extremely hot, tattooed brunette. She knew Stella, a fellow burlesque dancer. Stella nodded in greeting and Piper looked behind to see who Stella was talking to. She saw a brunette in a robe and Alex. She smiled widely at Alex and turned, returning to the conversation that she was having with Stella. Stella ran her hand up and down Piper's arm before coming lower, playing with Piper's fingers as they spoke.

Alex began Rachel's make up, but was paying attention to what was going on until Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Alex's face. "Hey love, I'm over here." Rachel said, making Alex focus on her with a muttered sorry. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stella say bye to Piper and leaned in, kissing the girl fully on the lips. She saw Piper stiffen for a second and then relax into the kiss and then say "See you later" to Stella softly. She reached up, touched her lips and headed into the stall with a small smile.

"What the fuck is going on?" Rachel whispered to Alex, jabbing a thumb in Piper's direction. "Shhhh" Alex said, whispering. "I don't know." Alex said. "Well I'm leaving, stay and find out!" Rachel said with a wicked smile. Alex grinned at her friend and then pretended to reapply her make-up while she waited for the blonde to come out.

Piper exited the stall and saw Alex, who was putting on lipstick on already red lips. "Hi." She whispered, moving to stand next to Alex, washing her hands. "Hi!" Alex husked back. "You look really hot." She continued. "Thanks! I seem to be a hit here. I met Rosanne before. Do you know her?" Piper asked, innocently, knowing what the information would do to Alex. She didn't mention Stella because she knew Alex had seen the whole interaction.

"Rosanne huh? Yeah. I know her. She and Sylvia had a ting earlier. Sylvie is my girlfriend." Alex said. "Oh. Well, it looks like you and she share the same taste in girls." Piper said, innocently wetting her lips with her tongue. She made a move to walk past Alex to the exit. "Piper…" Alex whispered, before reaching out, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. She pulled Piper flush against her, her hand splayed on Piper's back, her thumb caressing the warm skin. Piper was again thankful she had chosen a backless top. She parted her lips, waiting for Alex to kiss her. "Damn it." Alex whispered. "They aren't good for you. Especially Stella." Alex said, their faces so close, she could smell and feel Alex's minty breath as it hit her face. She inhaled deeply, pushing herself a little closer to Alex. Alex trailed her other hand down Piper's face, tracing a few strands of her hair with her fingers and let go abruptly. "I have to go." Alex said, walking out with an almost pained expression on her face.

Piper watched her leave, her jaw literally dropping with shock. What the fuck was that? She walked back and sat at the bar, the bartender Rosanne plying her with drinks. When she was good and tipsy, the show started and Piper sat back in her bar chair to watch. She saw Alex whoop for the girl who she had seen her with before and then saw her go into the bathroom. She got off her stool and followed her back there. She waited for Alex to come out of the stall, leaning against the sink.

Alex came out, she was having a good time, but she kept looking at Piper, to see her reaction, and was quite literally ignoring her girlfriend. She looked up to see the blonde that had taken up residence in the front of her mind standing, leaning against the sink looking unbelievably sexy.

"Piper. I have a girlfriend. Who is outside." She hissed at the blonde. "So? I don't recall asking you to break up with her, or be mine. I don't recall asking you to do anything." Piper said, pushing Alex back into the stall. She shut it behind them and looked at the taller brunette whose eyes had gone dark with desire. "All I am asking is for you to just let me." Piper whispered. "Let you what?" Alex whispered back. "Do this." Piper replied, leaning in for a soft kiss. Alex kissed her back, pushing her body forward and into Piper's until they hit the stall's door. Alex kissed her deeply, pressing into Piper's body. Piper arched and gasped into the kiss, never feeling so many sensations ignite in her bod. "God Piper!" Alex gasped, moving her hands below and cupping her bottom, pushing their centers together. Piper moaned softly as Alex trailed her lips along her jaw and neck while her hands made quick work of her pants. Piper panted with need and desire and Alex lowered herself, helping Piper free herself off one leg of her pants. She pulled her panties off that leg and hitched it over her shoulder, coming face to face with her glistening cunt. She delved right in without hesitation, making quick work of Piper and bringing her to orgasm sucking on her clit and entering her with two fingers and curling them. She watched Piper bit her hand to stop herself from screaming and Alex stood up with a smug grin, withdrawing her hand from Piper.

"Wow" Piper said, letting out a shaky breath. She had not expected that tonight. "Yeah" Alex echoed. She wiped her hands on the toilet paper and reached behind Piper, opening the door a crack. When she saw that the restroom was empty, the opened the door fully, motioning for Piper to go out. In the meanwhile Piper had put on her pants and was straightening her top. They went out and righted their hair while Alex washed her hands and mouth. She dug out a mint from her jeans pocket and popped it in, reminding Piper that Alex had a girlfriend. She leaned in and pecked Alex lightly on the lips, hoping that the taller girl will remember.

"So do you wanna maybe catch up for a drink or tea when you get off work tomorrow?" Piper asked, shyly. "Sure." Alex said. "We'll decide where and when tomorrow morning?" Alex asked, slyly making sure Piper comes again after her run. "Sounds good." Piper said, walking out.

Alex followed after 2 minutes, to see Stella dancing topless on stage and Piper yelling in encouragement. She felt a surge of rage, but suppressed that and went to sit with her girlfriend.

The next morning at 9:10am, Alex watched the door waiting for Piper to come, but she never showed up. Alex watched and waited till 10:30am and then gave up. She went about her day, suddenly feeling listless. She wished she had gotten Piper's number from her.

At around 2:30pm, when there was a lull, she noticed Piper and Stella walking in. Her heart lurched and she felt physically sick. They weren't touching each other, but Stella hovered close to Piper. Piper went and got her Gatorade and walked up to Alex's register with Stella in tow. "Hey Alex!" She said, giving the brunette a small smile. "Oh hey Al! Didn't know you worked here." Stella said, greeting Alex. "Yeah. Hey Stella, Piper." Alex said, her voice having lost its usual cheer. "Yeah. Piper stayed over at my place after last night, she kept saying she had to go for a run, but I kept her occupied till lunch, huh?" Stella said smirking and nudging Piper.

"Yeah. I got to shit faced that I slept on the couch and this morning we chatted and cooked lunch. It was nice." Piper said, with a smile, hoping that Alex would get the message of I did not sleep with her. Alex perked up at hearing that. "Oh yeah? What did you make?" Alex asked, still jealous that Piper spent all that time with Stella. "We made some stir fry veggies and rice. Kept it simple." Piper said. "Yeah. I wanted to drop Piper home but she insisted on getting a Gatorade here at this place." Stella chimed in, putting her hand on Piper's waist, clearly uncomfortable with the connection that Alex and Piper seemed to share.

Piper wriggled a little trying to subtly get out of Stella's grasp, but there was no such luck. Stella held firm and Piper relaxed into the hold. Alex had a girlfriend, so why couldn't she be with other people? The two of them went after Stella bought her the drink. They were laughing at some joke which made Alex's blood boil. This wasn't done. She knew she had a girlfriend, but seeing Piper with someone else made her sick to her stomach. They were supposed to meet later, but now she didn't know. Just as se was about to go out, she saw Piper run in and towards her. She reached Alex and said "Infinitea at 5:30?" and ran out once the brunette nodded.

Thus started a little tradition. Alex would finish work, go meet Piper at Infinitea and then meet Sylvie after that. She never mentioned Sylvie to Piper nor did Piper mentioned Stella to her. She knew that she was seeing Stella because Sylvie of all people had mentioned Stella's hot new blonde. They kept this up for the next two weeks till Piper's parents returned from Cape Cod. She then had to spend evenings with her grandmother and Alex only saw her for a few minutes in the morning. It had been 2 weeks since the meetings in the evening stopped and one day at Joe's Alex looked up to see Stella and Piper walk in, hand in hand. They looked every bit of the adorable couple and it was sickening. Alex didn't know what to do. Sylvie and she were stuck in a rut and everything about the woman irritated Alex. Her whining, her lack of literary knowledge, her disinterest in music… Now it seemed that the only thing Sylvie and she had in common were friends and dancing. It was old school hip-hop night at Joe's and the two had made the now rare trip. Alex glanced over towards Piper and Stella, who were having an intense discussion. She then excused herself and made her way to the restroom, memories from that fateful night clouding her senses. She looked up when she heard the door open to see Piper. "Hey" She rasped, suddenly her eyes tearing up. "Fuck" She hissed and wiped them. Piper just looked at her, walked to the bathroom stall and held the door open, motioning for Alex to follow. Once Alex was in, she shut the door and turned around to face the brunette.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's coming over me." Alex whispered brokenly. "Shhhhh." Piper whispered, kissing the brunette and pulling her into a hug till her tears subsided. "Remember what happened here?" Piper asked, grinning at Alex who nodded and smiled. "My turn." Piper said, mimicking Alex's actions from that night earlier. She hitched Alex's leg over her shoulder and shuddered inhaling the scent of a wet, aroused Alex. She leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on her inner thigh, then licking her from her slit to her clit. She delved into her pussy while Alex shook above her with need and felt fingers grasp her hair. Piper smiled and then licked and sucked. She then paid special attention to Alex's clit while she entered her with two fingers, bringing Alex to a climax with a harsh, gruff moan.

She stood up, licked her fingers clean and walked out the door. Piper then smiled at Alex who straightened herself and looked puzzled. She then laced her fingers with Alex's and walked out the restroom door. She made two stops, one to tell Sylvia that she and Alex were done and then to tell Stella the same thing. She yanked Alex out the bar, to her car, all the way home. She pulled Alex to the bedroom, put on the radio and shoved her on the bed.

"Tell me what you want  
What you like  
It's okay  
I'mma little curious too"

Alex's eyes were wide as she saw Piper crawling over her having stripped herself of all her clothes. Alex was never submissive, but that night, she learned what she was missing out on. She didn't know how long this would last or what would happen when they went back to their respective colleges. But one thing she could tell for sure was that they were definitely cool for the summer.


End file.
